


Going Mutts About You

by nicoleeemusic98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, minor DoJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: Jungwoo is afraid of dogs. Lucas loves them.





	Going Mutts About You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one time a larger than the regular tiny moths I have in my country flew into my room and frightened the shit out of me.
> 
> Alternative Title: Working Title XXX, That One Time I Decided To Channel My Fear of Dogs Into A Fanfiction
> 
> Huzzah this is my first Luwoo (and NCT) fic, I recently got into this pairing and also NCT full on and I've finished reading nearly all the Luwoo fics available here so I thought I would contribute to the tag. The ending got slightly cracky cause I've been working on it since 3am and it's now 8am so I really need to go and sleep now wew

"Hey Kun ge, where's Jungwoo hyung?" Lucas questions upon stepping into the NCT U dorm, doing his best to shuck his shoes in a hurry to get in from the pouring rain outside.

The downpour would've drowned out any normal person, but Lucas was not any normal person. Along with the added benefits of a seemingly empty dorm, he was practically sonorous as his voice rang through. He pauses in untying his shoe laces as he hears a shout of _Fei Fei no!_ and something pattering along the floors of the dorm, the sound getting louder as whatever approaching him seemed to be getting closer.

Lucas looks up in time to see a brown figure leap at him. On instinct, his hands fly out and catches the brown thing, eyes widening a little as the brown thing in his grasp squirms and whines.

“Oh my god thank god you caught Fei Fei! She must’ve heard the door open and ran out, and I was worried that she was gonna run out of the dorm and get lost in the streets and then she would’ve-” Kun wheezes as he stumbles into view, his breath cut short from his mad dash into the living room. He takes a moment to compose himself before going over to relieve Lucas, whose hands were still full of wriggling puppy.

One less puppy and one less pair of shoes later, Lucas finds himself reclining on the couch in the living room with Fei Fei in his lap. “No offence Ge, but what the fuck is Fei Fei doing here?”

“Mum’s in Korea and apparently brought Fei Fei and Xiao Mi along with her, although I don’t know how and why she did that. She came by today and said she wanted to go shopping and that she thinks I would like to see them both while she’s still in Korea, since the last time I saw them was when I went back to Fu Jian and you know how long ago that was and-”

“Cut to the point please.” Lucas loves Kun, but he has a nasty habit of rambling on for long periods of time without being aware.

“Okay so Mum came by earlier, dropped them off with me and she’ll only be back the night before her flight back to Fu Jian. I was going to take them out for a run to ease off some energy since they tend to get rambunctious but then it started raining.”

“And Manager hyung is okay with this?”

“Yeah I spoke to him after Mum left, told him that I’ll be responsible for them while they’re around and that they’re only temporary. He’s fine with it so long as I’m the one paying for whatever food Fei Fei and Xiao Mi need and so long as I’m the one cleaning up after whatever mess they make.”

“Wait Xiao Mi is here too?”

At this, a small white head peeks itself from behind the couch and Lucas couldn’t help but coo. He quickly deposits Fei Fei into Kun’s lap as he drops to his knees to pat Xiao Mi’s head, before lifting her into his arms and dropping back onto the couch. “Well this is nice and all but what about Jungwoo hyung?”

“What about him?” Kun asks, trying to prevent Fei Fei from jumping onto Lucas a second time.

“Ge, you do know that Jungwoo hyung is afraid of dogs right?”

The door opens and a voice calls out “hey is anyone back yet?” just as Kun lets out an _oh shit_.

 

Jungwoo is twenty and a grown man.

He’s also afraid of dogs.

Maybe that’s why he gets along so well with Doyoung. His best friend is every bit as petrified of dogs as he is, which usually sends the other members of NCT U into a laughing fit at the both of them.

However this time there’s no Doyoung to be frightened alongside him as his eyes fall on the two canines in the dorm’s living room. He lets out a squeak out of surprise and fear and immediately backs out of the living room, closing the door as quick as possible despite the downpour outside the dorm.

He’s wondering what to do next when he hears the soft thumping of footsteps in the dorm and the closing of a door, before there’s only the sound of a step of feet making its way towards the door. Jungwoo blinks when the door flies open and the first thing he sees is Lucas, whose hair looks as though a hand was run through it.

“Hey hyung,” says Lucas, albeit slightly abashed. “It’s okay to come in now. Kun and I locked Fei Fei and Xiao Mi in our room so they won’t get out. We’ll make sure they don’t for you.”

He looks so sheepish that Jungwoo couldn’t help but let a small smile break through on his face, his once rapidly beating heart calming down a little. Sure Lucas was a kid sometimes, but he always came through whenever he needed help. They’d been through enough during their trainee days for Jungwoo to trust him in a heartbeat.

He steps into the dorm and is removing his shoes and peeling off his slightly damp socks when he sees Lucas disappear into his room. Lucas soon emerges with a towel in hand, which he drapes over Jungwoo’s head and uses to dry Jungwoo’s hair from the rain. Jungwoo lets him, as it was a thing between them ever since Jungwoo came back drenched head to toe from his first downpour.

“Are they just here for the day? Because Doyoung and I are _really_ scared of dogs but I think it should be fine if they’re only around today.”

“Um about that,” Lucas mumbles, not looking him in the eye. “They’re definitely not just here for the day. In fact, I’m not exactly sure when they’ll be staying till.”

Jungwoo wants to get angry at the pair of them, because of _all people_ Lucas and Kun should know his immense fear of dogs. He’d told them the story of how his neighbour’s dog had chased him all the way home when he’d gone over to say hello to the new puppy, and the shock and fear from seeing those sharp teeth and hearing those loud barks behind him while running away had ever since then been ingrained in mind. Five year old Jungwoo had been scared to tears, and he hadn’t been able to go near dogs ever since.

He was fine with looking at them through pictures or on television, and had decided they were pretty cute. He just couldn’t be near one in real life, for fear of being attacked.

Lucas right now though, was giving him the look of a kicked puppy. And as terrified as he was of dogs, Jungwoo didn’t have the heart to see Lucas looking this sad. He sighs at this. “Do you promise me that they’ll be kept in your dorm room at all times while Doyoung and I are around?”

“Definitely hyung! I’ll make sure that they only get walked when you and Doyoung hyung aren’t around, and I’ll get Kun to feed them on a leash in the kitchen or something, and at other times I’ll make sure that they’re locked in me and Kun’s room. If the other members want to pet them or something I’ll make sure that they come into our room to pet them instead of bringing them out into the living room.”

Lucas was so eager to please, and damn he really knew how to push the right buttons on him. Jungwoo really couldn’t get mad at him even if he tried.

“It’s okay, just make sure to protect me in case they get loose and come after me.”

 

 _Famous last words_ , Jungwoo thinks a day later.

It turns out that Xiao Mi and Fei Fei were only staying for three days, with Kun’s mum coming to pick them up on Sunday night.

Doyoung had been scared shitless too when Jungwoo had told him about their two new temporary dorm mates, but had been slightly more appeased when Jungwoo told him about Lucas’ promises. It also helped that Doyoung wasn’t in on Saturday evenings, as he was due for NCT Night Night with Johnny and Jaehyun.

Taeyong and Si Cheng weren’t about either, and Kun had been dragged out by his mum for a day of shopping without his dogs. Lucas and Mark were over at Dream gaming with the other members, so it was Jungwoo alone with the dogs in the dorm.

Jungwoo knows that Xiao Mi and Fei Fei were in Kun and Lucas’ shared room, but he didn’t want to risk encountering them if he left his room. He considered calling for takeout, but knew that Lucas and Mark were going to return to the dorms famished and whining for food. And a hungry Lucas and Mark preferred home cooked dinners over anything. He decided to brave the walk through the living room to the kitchen, determined to cook something for the maknaes.

He had just set the pot of water on the stove, ready to light the stove and boil water when he hears the sound of a door opening. Freezing up, Jungwoo turns his head towards the entrance of the kitchen, praying beyond hope that it was just the front door and that Lucas and Mark were back from the Dream dorm.

The second he sees Xiao Mi enter the kitchen, he immediately leaps onto the kitchen counter, to the empty space next to the stove without a second thought. He tries not to panic as he sees Fei Fei follows closely behind Xiao Mi, hoping that they don’t spot him cowering on the kitchen counter.

He backs away further against the wall when they eventually find him, and struggles not to cry when they start barking out of excitement upon discovering that there was another human in the dorm. His heart starts beating faster and he shrinks into himself in an attempt to make himself smaller, doing his best to ignore the presence of the two dogs below him.

A cry escapes his throat when they start jumping up, trying to reach him. Fortunately Xiao Mi and Fei Fei are too small to be able to do more than having the top of their heads reach the counter, but that doesn’t stop Jungwoo from getting steadily more petrified and anxious from the fear of the dogs eventually being able to reach him.

He draws his knees to his torso and hugs them tight, all the while trying to pass through the wall behind him. He’d do anything to have the power of intangibility right now, if it means being able to get away from the dogs. Tears prick his eyes and they start falling down freely, he lets them because he’s much too focused on making sure the two canines don’t reach him.

Jungwoo misses the front door opening, and misses Mark and Lucas rushing into the kitchen. He barely hears the “oh my god Jungwoo hyung!” that the latter yells out, too preoccupied with the two dogs still leaping for him. He’s barely able to see Mark and Lucas managing to grab onto Xiao Mi and Fei Fei from tears blurring his vision, and the tears don’t stop even when they’re brought out of his sight and out of the kitchen.

He remains perched on the kitchen counter, much too terror-stricken to leave. He finally closes his eyes and hides his face between his knees, his whole body shaking hard from the immense fear. A pair of arms suddenly slide around his trembling shoulders, and he feels his whole body get pulled into someone’s warm embrace. “Hey Jungwoo hyung, it’s over okay? The dogs are gone, and you’re safe now.”

Jungwoo refuses to look up, embarrassment and shame now seeping into him and mingling with the shock and terror. He’s a grown ass man, and the dog incident happened fifteen years ago. Why is he still so scared of dogs? Why is he still crying over them getting too close? Why couldn’t he grow out of his fear? Why is he so weak?

 _Pathetic_ , he thinks.

The pair of arms are now rubbing his back, and he hears a soft murmur alongside it. “You’re not pathetic hyung, it’s just your fear and it’s perfectly reasonable to be so scared of it. Many people don’t grow out of their fears either, you’re not the only one. Everyone has a fear, and everyone cries. But the important thing is that they’re gone now, and you’re safe with me.”

Belatedly, Jungwoo realizes that he had voiced his inner thoughts out loud. He finally decides to bring his head up out from between his knees, and makes eye contact with a slightly glassy eyed Lucas. He sniffs hard to try and keep his snot from falling out, bawling his eyes out had been enough embarrassment for the day.

“Are you sure they’re gone?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Lucas replies almost immediately, his eyes not leaving Jungwoo’s face. “I got Mark to take them over to Dream, and told him to inform Kun about their current location.”

“I’m still pretty pathetic though, I’m a grown man who’s still scared of his childhood fear. And they’re dogs. I wish I was more like you, strong and not scared of anything. Heck, I’m pretty sure everyone thinks I’m dumb.”

“That’s not true hyung and you know it. Ten hyung’s scared of bugs, and Doyoung hyung’s scared of dogs too. Also, I may look strong and tough but even I have fears.”

“Yeah right, you’re just saying that to make me feel better. I bet you’re really not afraid of anything.”

“But I am. Hyung, I’m scared of losing you.”

Seeing Jungwoo say nothing, Lucas barrels on.

“Do you know how scared I was when I stepped into the dorm and heard Xiao Mi and Fei Fei barking? Do you know how scared I was when I came in and saw you crying so hard here? I was so afraid that you’d been traumatized forever and that you’d hate me and never want to speak to me again.” Lucas looked so close to just about losing it and Jungwoo was rather alarmed at the slight change in tone.

“Why would I hate you? I could never hate you.”

“Because I broke my promises hyung. I promised to protect you from Xiao Mi and Fei Fei, and I promised to keep them away from you whenever you’re around. I promised that you wouldn’t have to run into them and I broke it. I shouldn’t have left you in here alone, even when I thought that they couldn’t open doors. I shouldn’t have taken the risk. I should have brought you along or something I should have-”

“Hey hey hey it’s okay Xu Xi,” Jungwoo says softly, seeing Lucas about to spill some tears himself. Using Lucas’ Chinese name always gets his attention, and this point was proven as Lucas’ ramblings came to a stop at the mention of his name. “Like you said, I’m safe now.”

He lets Lucas bury his head into the side of his neck, and holds him close. Lucas’ small outburst had definitely stopped his tears, and now he just felt drained and exhausted from all the energy used.

“Hey Xu Xi,” he murmurs, hoping to catch Lucas’ attention.

Lucas looks up from his neck, eyes slightly wet now. “Yes hyung?”

“I’m tired.”

Wordlessly, Lucas turns around, assuming a piggyback stance and hoping that Jungwoo got the message.

Jungwoo silently drapes himself onto Lucas’ back and slips his arms loosely around Lucas’ neck, doing his best not to strangle him while Lucas hooks his arms around the back of Jungwoo’s knees and hikes him up further on his back. Certain that he’s not going to drop him, Lucas walks out of the kitchen and into Jungwoo’s room. He goes in and walks straight to Jungwoo’s bed, before turning around and sitting down on the edge of it as gently as possible. Once Jungwoo unkoalas himself from him, Lucas gets up and makes his way to the door.

“Hey wait,”

Lucas immediately freezes in his steps and turns around to look at Jungwoo, who looks back at him apprehensively. “Yes hyung?”

“Sleep with me tonight?”

Lucas blinks. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Um sure. Do you want me to-”

“Just go wash up and then come back here, I need to wash up too.”

“Gotcha, I’ll be back in ten.”

Ten minutes later, Lucas finds himself back in Jungwoo’s room. On Jungwoo’s bed. Lying down with Jungwoo. With his arms wrapped around Jungwoo.

“Hey Xu Xi,” Jungwoo murmurs, voice even softer than usual.

“Yeah hyung?”

“Thanks for everything.”

“It’s no problem hyung.”

A pause.

“Hey Xu Xi?”

“Mmm?”

“I like you.”

“Oh.” Another pause. “I like you too.”

 

Doyoung closes the door to his shared room with Jungwoo and power walks to the kitchen, where he sees Jaehyun nursing a cup of tea.

“Um not that I’m happy that they’re finally getting their shit together, but why the fuck are Lucas and Jungwoo cuddling together on Jungwoo’s bed?”

Jaehyun shrugs, unperturbed by Doyoung’s swearing. He had been together with Doyoung long enough to get used to it. “I don’t know, but you can always ask Jungwoo about it when they wake up?”

“I’m longing to know the details though, we’ve all put up with their act for a long time.”

“Yeah but they’re having their moment now, let’s not disturb them. You know how it felt like when we went on our first date and everyone was asking you about it.”

Doyoung goes soft at the memory, recalling just how euphoric he had been. Damn, Jaehyun always knew how to talk him down from his insane moments. He always knew there was a reason why he’s dating the man.

“Guess I’ll wait it out till the morning then. In the meantime,” he goes over and plops himself on Jaehyun’s lap, making sure to face his boyfriend and look him in the eye. “Keep me busy will you?” He looks at the way Jaehyun swallows, his adam’s apple moving as he comprehends Doyoung’s words clearly.

Jaehyun’s cup of tea is left forgotten on the kitchen table, as the drinker gets hurriedly pulled by his lover into his room.


End file.
